


Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guitar, M/M, Piano, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Steve and Tony are an instrumental-only piano and guitar duo.





	Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lianovna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianovna/gifts), [danyslemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyslemons/gifts).



> i wrote this in literally an hour so like, i'm sorry for mistakes, etc. i also know absolutely nothing about piano or guitar.
> 
> michelle and emilia: this isn't exactly a "band au," but it's what happened so...
> 
> the title is from saint claude (version française) by christine and the clouds and it means "everything is surprising and everything pleases me"

When they’d announced they were a duo now, everyone had been shocked to find out Steve was the piano player. Or maybe not that Steve was, but that Tony  _wasn’t_. Everyone expected Tony to follow in his mother’s footsteps. Maria Stark, famous piano player, had broken the record for most tickets sold in two consecutive years at the Sydney Opera House. But they’d discussed it over and over and Tony had already been sold on the guitar, said he found it more relaxing. He still played piano in his free time, shoving Steve further down on the bench in their cramped living room and joining him in running their hands over the keys until they came up with something soft, melodic, a peaceful song that would be just for the two of them and not the entire world.

 

_“Besides,” Tony had said one afternoon, strumming his calloused thumb over the strings on his guitar gently, “You have piano hands.”_

 

He wasn’t wrong about that, either. Steve’s hands were gentle, always flowed smoothly over the keys. His fingers were thin, a little bony, and long. And Steve loved playing piano. He always got really into it, hunching purposefully over the piano, stamping his fingers down harshly onto the keys, demanding they give him their gorgeous tones in return for his effort. It allowed him to lose himself in a way drawing and painting didn’t. He didn’t like to be angry when he was creating a visual art form; piano wasn’t like that. He could create thunderous, angry sounding songs that shouted out every worry, irritation, and irrational reaction from the depth of his chest and it felt  _good_.

 

He supposed it was the same for Tony with his guitar, he thought, looking over to wear Tony was currently sat on a wooden box, tuning his guitar himself because he never trusted anyone else -- except Steve, Steve thought with no small amount of glee -- to do it properly. Steve loved watching Tony play. They usually played together, making songs where the piano harmonized perfectly to the guitar. Sometimes, though, Steve would sit in the corner chair in their small studio, sketchbook resting on his lap, and just let Tony’s music wash over him, occasionally glance up and get lost in watching him strum passionately over the keys, wringing the high and low pitches out of them like a fine-tuned machine of Tony’s own design. His hands reflected his work, his dedication. Where Steve’s own hands were elegant, soft, fragile, Tony’s were-- well still elegant, but hardened, calloused, stronger, his fingers thicker with years of use. He commanded the strings like they were programmed to him specifically, fingers plucking at them rapidly. He was absolutely stunning, so visibly in his element. Perfect. And he knew Tony felt the same about him.

 

_“You were gorgeous up there,” Tony had said, leaning against the doorway that connected the cafe to the backstage. Steve had looked up, startled, eyes catching on the way Tony’s fingers had tapped a steady rhythm against the door frame. “I mean really, haven’t seen anyone play that well since my mom.”_

 

_“Oh, well, thank you,” Steve had smiled, intending to just turn back to his suitcase where he was still packing everything up while Sam and Bucky were out back waiting for him, probably trying to sell out some of the CDs Steve hadn’t managed to sell over the past few weeks. They’d been short on rent. Again._

 

_“No, really, you really commanded the stage. I mean, I know it’s small in here, but it was beautiful. You really looked in your element,” Tony said again, walking forward a little and then stopping, like hadn’t been sure whether or not he was welcome._

 

_“That’s very kind of you to say,” Steve had grinned, pleased but confused as to why this guy was taking such an interest in him, a small, gangly piano player. “I really love playing. It’s always nice to hear your work is being appreciated.”_

 

_“Sorry, I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but-,” Steve watched as Tony chewed on his bottom lip. He had thought he looked messy, but in a way that wasn’t off-putting, more like he had been working all day and night. “I’m looking for someone to play with. I play piano too, though I really prefer guitar. Anyway, yeah, here’s my card. Feel free to give me a call if you’re interested and free. I’d really love to make something with you.”_

 

That was been 5 years ago now. He honestly wasn’t planning on calling Tony, especially when he realized it was Tony  _Stark_ , but Bucky and Sam said if he didn’t call they would for him. Tony had officially asked him out after their third recording session. Steve had honestly thought he was joking for a second. Steve was prone to illness, fragile, too skinny with limbs too long. Tony was, well really the opposite. He realized now that Tony loved all of that about him rather than loving him in spite of it, but it had been a journey getting here.

 

It had always been easy playing with him though. Whether that was them both on the piano, or him and the piano and Tony on the guitar, it always came easily. Yeah, they occasionally disagreed about the creative process, but once they got all the kinks worked out it flowed so naturally. Steve’s keys and Tony’s strings, intertwining in a peaceful, calming way. Or, if they were feeling especially bold, a loud, angry way that rattled the walls of their small apartment. It was a surprise they hadn’t been kicked out yet, really.

 

Steve buttoned up his own suit, smiling as he walked over to where Tony was sat, still focused on making sure his guitar was perfect. Tony looked up at Steve when he got close enough, grinning widely in a way that still made Steve’s heart clench painfully behind his ribs. He gently lifted Tony’s guitar out of the way, letting it lean against the box, and crawled onto Tony’s lap, “You ready for this?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replied, winding his arms around Steve’s waist as he pulled his closer until their chests were pressed together, pressing his face into Steve’s neck and inhaling. “I’ve been waiting for this for years. No one I’d rather perform with either.”

 

Steve grinned, rubbing his fingers gently at the knots in Tony’s neck, “And we’ll look absolutely stunning doing it. Sydney won’t know what hit them.”

 

Tony hummed in agreement, letting his hands wander under Steve’s jacket to rub at the strip of bare skin on his lower back where his shirt had come untucked. Steve rolled his eyes, biting his cheek not to laugh when Tony’s fingers danced slowly lower, rubbing meaningfully at the waistband of Steve’s dress pants.

 

“Sorry, but there’s people around here,” Steve grinned, leaning back until he could gently lift himself off Tony’s lap. “Besides, we’ve gotta be onstage in the next three minutes.”

 

“Well, I guess we can’t disappoint then,” Tony said, shooting Steve another small smile as he bent over to grab his guitar. He pressed a soft kiss against Steve’s lips and tugged his hand toward the stage. “Let’s go.”

 

The stage was empty save for Steve’s piano and Tony’s stool. Steve sat on his bench, stretching his fingers carefully, running his fingers gently over the keys just to get his feel for it once again. Tony sat on his stool, guitar resting on his knee while he tapped out a rhythm on the wood. The stage director told them they were on countdown from ten. Steve caught Tony’s eye over the top of the piano and grinned. Tony winked back and Steve let his eyes fall closed, taking a deep breath as he heard the curtain rise.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr/twitter @wingheadd

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384641) by [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX)




End file.
